1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for extinguishing fires as well as to methods and materials used to construct the fire extinguishing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fire extinguishers generally operate to extinguish a fire by ejecting a fire inhibiting substance onto the fire. Fire extinguishers that automatically discharge a fire inhibiting substance in response to detection of a fire are useful in many circumstances. For example, should a fire break out in an area that is not readily accessible, a fire extinguisher that functions to discharge its fire inhibiting substance on the fire automatically in response to detection of the fire is very useful. One such automatic fire extinguisher is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,909,776, the entire disclosure of which is hereby explicitly incorporated by reference herein.
In the case of an automatic fire extinguisher, it is most useful to provide an extinguisher positioned and constructed to directly apply its fire inhibiting contents to the fire.